Marauders can be nice
by ThePinkMoonPlatoon
Summary: James finds a note on Remus' bedside table and he isn't very happy. Who knew so much good could come from a misunderstanding? Some swearing, Lily/James marauder era, Seventh year...I re-read this and I'm cringing. Sorry, it's really not my bst work...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first James/Lily fic, BUT it still has a lot of Remus and Sirius in. There's some very slight Remus/Sirius slash, but nothing really comes of it...**

* * *

><p>'Moony, what the hell is this?' James said angrily holding up a small note. Sirius and Peter looked up from their game of exploding snap.<p>

'Erm,' he said worriedly, 'just a note...'

'I know it's a note. How do explain what's written on it?' James said, anger rising in his eyes.

'Well...'

'Ooo, what does it say Prongs!' Sirius yelled excitedly.

James shot a look at Remus and began to read,

'_Dear Remus,_

_I have something very important to tell you. After that kiss down by the lake I can't stop thinking about you, I love you Remus, and I hope you do too. If you think you feel the same way meet me in the usual place at 8_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily'_

Sirius looked at him, gobsmacked, and James was seething.

'I can explain!' Remus said feebly.

'Please do then, Remus.' James spat coldly.

'Well, we were at the lake and she tripped and fell and it was the heat of the moment and she kissed me, because I liked her but then-' Remus fumbled.

'Moony! What the actual fuck? You know Prongs has been after her for years!'

'After her for years? She's not an object, Padfoot!' Remus raised his voice slightly.

'So after you snogged her face off, then what did you do?' James was livid.

'I did not snog her face off! We went to dinner and I was given some chocolate and I gave some to Lily and I had some but it was-' Remus stuttered.

'Nobody cares about the chocolate!' James yelled.

'But-'

'Yeah, where is this usual place she was telling you about?' Sirius chided.

'The room of requirement, but we only-'

'You WHAT! The room of requirement? So has this been going on for a while then, Moony?' James roared.

'NO! No, I liked her but-'

'Fucking hell, Remus, just go then if we mean so little to you!' James screamed.

'But-'

'Remus, just go! She obviously loves you, not me, ok?' he had calmed down a bit, but Remus was still alarmed.

'I didn't do-'

'JUST GO!' James yelled at him.

'Alright then, maybe I will!' Remus shrieked back, storming off out of the common room.

* * *

><p>The next morning James and Sirius spotted Remus entering the common room, and dragged him over to the chairs in front of the fire.<p>

'Have fun then?' James spat at him.

Remus was still fuming from last night, 'NO! I DID NOT HAVE FUCKING FUN!'

Sirius and James were in slight shock, and Peter whimpered in the corner.

'I did not have fun at all! I went up to the astronomy tower to get some peace and slept up there.' Remus said quietly.

James looked up, 'You didn't go to Lily then?'

'Well I did for a bit, but-'

'So you did go see her then? You are something else Moony!' James began to go red, 'You think you can-'

'SHUT UP!' Remus roared, 'You haven't let me explain anything all night! She tripped on me and I kissed her _on the nose_, then when we went up to dinner, the chocolate we had been given was laced with _love potion_! Somebody's idea of a joke, but because I had only had a little bit it wore off within a minute, but Lily had a whole row so hers was stronger!'

James and Sirius looked guilty.

'She wrote me the letter while I went to see Professor Slughorn for an antidote, and sent it to me before. I didn't know where she was, but I knew she would be in the room of requirement at eight, so I went to give her the potion. She left, and I went up to the astronomy tower, you happy now?'

Remus stood up and marched out of the room leaving a startled Sirius, James and Peter sitting by the fire.

* * *

><p>Lily saw Remus storming out of the common room, and followed after him, calling his name softly. He turned, looking a little angry, but smiled at her anyway.<p>

'Hi, Lily,' he said, 'do you need something?'

'What? No, I just wanted to say thank you.' Lily replied, 'For the antidote I mean.'

He smiled, brushing his sandy hair out of his eyes, 'It was nothing, really.' He frowned ever so slightly at Lily, 'Can I talk to you? In private?'

Lily smiled sweetly back at him, and nodded her head. She linked arms with him and dragged him off to the room of requirement, not noticing the messy haired boy with glasses watching the two of them leave.

James pulled Sirius out through the portrait hole, yelling as he went, 'Did you see that, Padfoot? He went off with Lily! I knew he was lying!'

Sirius looked at him, 'James, this is Remus you know...'

'Oh, I know! But he is a marauder! Come on, let's follow them'

And with that he dragged Sirius after him, leaving a snoring Peter in the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review please if you have time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wow, this is up fast! Might be because I've written like 5 chapters already...**

* * *

><p>Lily and Remus sat down in the comfy chairs that the room of requirement had conjured and felt warmed by the blazing fire and the kind company.<p>

'So,' Lily said shyly, 'what did you want to talk about?'

Remus blushed, 'Well, you really...'

Lily looked slightly shocked, 'Me?'

He nodded, 'Yes. You see, mainly about you and James.'

'Remus, I-'

'I know what you're going to say, Lily, but please, hear me out!' Remus interrupted.

She looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.

'Well, he found the note you sent when you were on the love potion, and went ballistic. He started saying how he had been trying to get you to like him for years now. Sirius joined in a bit too, but mainly it was James. He's liked you since third year really, and he only got the courage to ask you in forth.' Remus swallowed, 'You might not see it but every time you reject him, he gets really hurt. He acts all cocky and stuck up in public, but he gets really pissy when were in the dorm. He starts moaning on and on about how one day you and him will be married and all that crap. I even found a few poems he had written. They were very good.'

Lily frowned, 'What are you getting at Remus?'

'He really likes you, Lily! You could at least give him a chance!'

'But he's really big-headed! And it's a matter of principle, anyway!' Lily complained.

'Seriously, if you saw him after you rejected him you'd think again. Last time he went on a rant at how awful he was and we had to stop him suffocating himself with his own pillow.' He smiled, 'I could get you one of those poems if you like.'

Lily returned the smile and looked thoughtful, 'I'll- if he asks me to Hogsmeade, I'll... I'll think about it. But only for you, Remus. I trust you on this.'

She bent over Remus and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him a little disorientated but happy as she left the room.

Outside, James and Sirius watched as Lily walked past them blushing slightly as she looked at James. Remus followed soon after, also looking a little flushed, and didn't even notice his two best friends watching him.

* * *

><p>'Did you see how she was blushing? And how flushed Remus was? He never gets flushed like that unless he's been talking to a girl he liked.' James ranted, 'And I'm sure he had that dreamy look on his face like after the time that Ravenclaw girl snogged him.'<p>

Sirius looked solemn, 'Moony wouldn't do that, Prongs. He knows how much you like her.'

Peter, who was now awake and sitting in the common room with James and Sirius, spoke for the first time, 'I don't want to sound horrible, but isn't, you know, _his kind_ considered untrustworthy? It is near the full moon and he might not be able to help it.'

Sirius scowled, 'His furry little problem doesn't change who he is, and he's never done this before... I think his problem has nothing to do with this situation.'

James kept silent, secretly mulling over Peter's words and for once didn't really listen to Sirius. What if this would be a regular thing?

His thoughts for interrupted when Remus and Lily walked through the portrait hole together, and heard Remus talking, 'Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.'

_**Five minutes earlier**_

'Lily do you want to practice?' Remus asked bashfully.

'Practice?' Lily questioned.

'What you're going to say to James.'

'Oh, ok then.' She said blushing.

'He'll probably ask you as soon as you get in the common room, knowing him.' Remus mused, as he entered the portrait hole.

He puffed out his chest and did his best James impression, 'So, Evans,' Lily giggled at the impression, 'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?'

Before she could practice her reply, the tall messy haired James Potter waltzed over to Remus and punched him squarely in the face.

'Holy fuck, James! What the hell?' Remus cried, clutching his bleeding nose.

'James Potter! What on earth did you do that for!' Lily said, trying to inspect Remus' nose.

James just looked at her, unable to answer as Sirius bounded over to them. To James' surprise he went past James and helped Remus.

'James?' Sirius said his arm around Remus now, 'James, what's got into you?'

Lily answered before he could, 'I don't bloody know, but I know I won't be accepting any Hogsmeade invitations from him any time soon, sorry Remus.'

With that she steered Remus to the hospital wing, leaving Sirius to confront James.

'James?' he repeated, 'Answer the question.'

'I don't know!' he replied, grabbing his hair.

'Why did you punch him?'

'He asked Lily to bloody Hogsmeade!' James yelled.

'But from what she just said, she was going to go with you!' Sirius said with a frown.

'I know! Argh! I'm such an idiot!' he kicked the chair closest to him as Sirius reluctantly turned and left to find Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is! Next chapter has some nice Lily and Sirius friendship moments and a little cute Sirius and Remus moments.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I quite like this chapter... but, hey, I did write it! Some of this is a little... odd... but, some of this I did at about midnight... I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Sirius scampered along to the hospital wing to look for Remus. Although James was, and would always be, Sirius' best friend, Remus was like a little brother to him since his own little brother pushed him away most of the time. He had always felt protective of Remus, ever since he found out what he went through every month at the full moon, he couldn't help but love his strength and determination to be the best man possible.<p>

He rounded the corner to the hospital wing and swung open the door. Lily was next to Remus who was in turn sitting on a small wooden stool. Madam Pomfrey had stopped the bleeding and had fixed his nose, and he was waiting for her to bring some pick me up medicine for him.

Remus looked at Sirius and smiled a little, 'Hello.'

Sirius grinned at him, despite noticing Lily's cold stare.

'What are you doing here?' Lily snapped.

'I came to see Remus. James may be my best mate, but sometimes he can be a bit of a dick.' Sirius said with a smirk, 'Moony did nothing wrong.'

Lily looked very shocked that Sirius had just offended James, and was actually speechless.

'Thanks Sirius,' Remus said beaming, as Madam Pomfrey came bustling out with a small bottle.

She poured a little medicine out for Remus and he swallowed it with a grimace, but then smiled, 'Thank you, Ma'am.'

She patted his shoulder and he stood up with Lily. The three of them left in silence and made their way back to the common room.

'Sirius,' Lily said awkwardly, 'Do you know what happened?'

'With James? He heard Remus asking you to Hogsmeade.'

'Ah,' Remus said quietly.

Lily turned to him, 'What do you mean 'ah'?'

'Well, remember our conversation we had before,' he paused, and she nodded, 'he thought I was asking you, and I think he got jealous.'

'Jealous?' Lily laughed, 'He doesn't know does he?'

Remus shook his head, and Sirius looked confused.

'What are you on about?' Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

Remus and Lily looked at each other and smiled, but only Lily spoke, 'Remus is my best friend, Sirius, and he's like my brother. Fancying him would be like incest to me.'

'Does that make you my sister then? Because Remus is like my brother too.' Sirius said grinning.

She smiled at him. This was the first time she had talked to him civilly.

'I don't deserve friends like you.' Remus said sadly.

Sirius was the first to act; he grabbed Remus by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, 'Don't you dare, Remus Lupin. Don't you dare put yourself down.' Sirius had slight tears in his eyes as he pulled Remus into a hug.

Needless to say, Lily was shocked. She had been with him for less than an hour and she saw a whole different side to Sirius Black. Maybe Remus had been right about his friends.

As the two boys pulled apart, they all began to walk again, the Fat Lady in sight. They climbed sleepily through the portrait whole and into the common room where a worried James sat alone. It was quite late that Sunday night, about nine or ten, so they were surprised to see him awake. They had almost forgotten the incident only an hour before and were smiling merrily.

As soon as James saw Remus he ran and hugged him, while Lily shyly scuttled off to bed.

'Goodnight, Lily!' Sirius said enthusiastically waving.

She offered a smile and disappeared up the staircase.

'Moony! I'm so sorry!' James choked.

Remus pulled out of the forced hug, smiling, 'It's alright James.'

'You're not mad?'

He shrugged, 'Not really,' he looked at Sirius and smiled, 'I think a lot of good has come of this.'

James looked confused but happy, and followed his two best friends to the dorm without question, where Peter, his third best friend, was already asleep.

* * *

><p>A whole week passed before James even looked at Lily again; he was so embarrassed by the whole Remus incident. Eventually, after much persuasion from Remus and Sirius, James agreed to ask her to Hogsmeade that weekend. Lily was out by the lake and, thankfully, she was alone.<p>

Remus and Sirius (Peter was trying to finish his homework) were watching from behind a tree as James shyly wandered up to Lily.

'Padfoot, maybe we should leave them alone?' Remus asked.

'Shh, Moony. If we were making out I'm sure they would watch us.' Sirius replied grinning.

Remus spluttered at his comment, 'What? But we wouldn't make out Sirius!'

'You never know, Moony. Don't knock it until you've tried it.'

Remus was blushing wildly at this, but Sirius urged him to be quiet, and they continued to watch in a flushed silence.

James was scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face and Lily returned it with a blushed face.

'So, Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?' he mentally prepared himself for rejection.

She smiled at him, 'What time?'

He promptly fainted.

Remus and Sirius rushed over to him, while Lily looked happy but shocked.

'James?' Oi, Prongs, wake up!' Sirius knelt over his best friend, slightly slapping him.

Remus shrugged and held up his wand to James' face, and a small jet of water shot out into his face.

James blinked rapidly and sat up, drenched in cold water. 'Remus, what the hell?'

Remus grinned and Sirius put his arm around his shoulders.

'See, that's the marauder spirit!' Sirius said proudly.

Remus blushed ever so slightly with Sirius' touch, but smiled anyway, 'I don't know what came over me.'

Lily was smiling too, looking at James now, and he was staring back at her, now standing.

'So, I'll see you at dinner then?' Lily asked shyly, and strode off, not waiting for a reply.

Sirius and Remus were looking at James, while the man himself was staring at the place Lily had just been, beaming ear to ear.

'I presume she said yes then?' Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.

James nodded merrily and beckoned his friends to the castle with him. Sirius took his arm off Remus' shoulders, only just realising it was still there, and they both followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>So... you like? Sirus and Rmeus fluff is really fun, even though they're not my favourite ship... it's just going to be a schoolboy kind of crush... Next chapter has some action and blood... bloody blood! And a guest appearance from our favourite ex-death eater... Snape!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really like this chapter, like majorly! I love the fluffyness! Longest one yet!**

* * *

><p>James and Lily had left together for Hogsmeade that Saturday morning. Peter had been given a detention for not doing his transfiguration homework (the only piece he hadn't managed to finish) and Remus was in the hospital wing (it had been a full moon the night before). Sirius had waved James and Lily off and then wandered up to the hospital wing to check on Remus.<p>

He rounded the corner, and saw Severus Snape looking very angrily out of the window. For once he decided not to agitate him, after all he had to see if Remus was alright. He walked straight past him and began to climb the entrance stairs.

'Black.' Severus' cold voice rang out from behind him.

He turned slightly to face him, and stopped, 'Yes?'

Snape looked livid, 'Aren't you going to hex me? Or do you only do it to impress Potter?'

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Sorry, I really don't have time for this.'

Snape looked confused, but wasn't going to let it go that easily, 'Going to visit Lupin are you? Of course, it was the full moon yesterday, wasn't it?'

Sirius didn't stop, and was almost at the hospital wing door, 'Piss off, Snape.'

'_Sectumsempra!' _

Before he knew it, something struck Sirius in the back, and he toppled down the hospital wing's stairs. He was covered in deep cuts, and blood stained his shirt. His vision was blurred and he could just make out Snape standing over him, his wand drawn.

The last thing he remembered was Snape speaking, '_Obliviate!' _

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>It had been a relatively calm full moon, and Remus sustained little injuries in comparison to other nights. Madam Pomfrey had patched up the little scars and cuts and was happy with his condition, so she was going to let him leave after some of the pick me up medicine. It was early afternoon now, and Remus thanked the nurse profusely, threw open the hospital wing's door, and scampered down the steps.<p>

He smelt an odd, faint metallic smell and then spotted the dark bloody heap at the base of the stairs.

He ran down the last few steps and knelt by the person. He looked at the bloody body, and turned the face to his, recoiling slightly at his best friend's bloody face. Sliding his arm under Sirius' legs, and the other under his neck, Remus lifted him up and struggled up the hospital wing's stairs once again.

As he burst in the door, Madam Pomfrey turned to him and gasped, dropping the bedpan she was holding.

'Remus! What happened?'

'I found Sirius at the bottom of the stairs, he's unconscious.' Remus panted, as he laid him on a bed.

'Oh Merlin!' Madam Pomfrey said as she pulled open Sirius' shirt, revealing many deep lacerations on his chest.

Remus was nervous and bit his lip, 'Do you know what's wrong with him? Will he be ok?'

She shook her head, 'I have no idea what spell this was, but I think I can do something with these wounds.'

He watched apprehensively as Madam Pomfrey cleared up the blood and closed some of the wounds on his chest, although some faint scars were still visible.

When she turned Sirius over to inspect his back, Remus gasped in horror. If the wounds on his chest were bad, these ones were horrific. Deep gashes, some even comparable to ones Remus had after a full moon, were slashed into his back, at least 10 or 20 of them.

Madam Pomfrey spent the next ten minutes clearing the blood off his back and sealing the wounds, some of which wouldn't close on the first try. Thankfully, his torso and face were the only parts that were slashed, but he had still lost a lot of blood and was deathly pale.

'Why didn't anyone bring him here earlier?' the nurse mused, 'He could have saved so much blood.'

'I think everyone was at Hogsmeade, and everyone else was probably outside, it is a lovely day.'

'Well, what was Mr Black doing inside then?'

Remus gulped, 'I think he might have been coming to see me... he usually does on a full moon.'

She nodded at him while she tucked Sirius into the bed and summoned a chair for Remus to sit on. She hurried out of the room to clear the blood stained corridor, and secretly to give Remus and Sirius some time together.

Remus put his hand over Sirius' and frowned slightly, 'I thought I should stay with you. You know, since all those full moons you stayed with me. And since you probably were coming to see me anyway, it's kind of my fault you're in this bloody state. Literally bloody.'

He put his head on the bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep promptly, only just hearing Madam Pomfrey re-enter.

He awoke and sat up quickly, terrified by the dream he had just had. He had dreamt that the wolf had followed Sirius to the hospital wing and attacked him with his sharp claws. He heard skin rip and flesh tear, and the pleading screams of Sirius still echoed in his mind.

He looked over to Sirius and saw he was sitting up and wide awake, grinning broadly at Remus. His hand was still under Remus' but he made no attempt to take it away.

'Hello, sleepy-head!' Sirius said.

'Hi,' he grinned sheepishly, 'I'm sorry.'

Sirius looked confused, 'What for?'

'For what happened.' He paused, 'What did happen, by the way?'

'Oh, I don't remember. I was coming up here to see you,' he frowned, 'I remember turning the corner to here, but from then on its all black.'

'Do you think someone deliberately attacked you?'

He shrugged, 'Probably. I expect it was a Slytherin.'

Remus smiled, 'One of your relatives?'

'Most likely.' He frowned again, 'Regulus came to see me.'

He sat straight up, 'What? Your brother came here?'

'Yeah about an hour ago. They had to tell him I'd been attacked. He looked quite shocked really.'

'An hour ago? When did you wake up?'

'About an hour after you fell asleep, according to Pomfrey. You've been asleep for two hours.'

'Oh. Has James visited?' Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head, 'No, he's still had Hogsmeade. They can tell him when he gets back.'

'You are ok, though aren't you?' Remus looked uneasy.

'Yeah, I'm quite good actually. My back hurts quite a lot, but I imagine it's nothing compared to your furry little problem.' He smiled, although a little forcedly.

Before he could reply the door opened wide and a rather red faced James stormed in, followed by a timid Peter and a flushed looking Lily.

'Sirius, what the hell happened?' James said coming close to his side as Sirius pulled his hand away from Remus'.

'Erm, I don't know. I was attacked, apparently, but I think I was obliviated.'

'If I find out who it was I swear to Merlin they'll be sorry.' James said fiercely.

Lily was behind James and offered a warm smile to Sirius. He returned it happily just as Madam Pomfrey bustled out carry a small bottle.

'Mr Potter, Miss Evans, Mr Pettigrew nice to see you all! And I see you're awake Remus, I trust you've have a nice sleep?'

'Yes, thank you.' Remus said with a charming smile.

'Good, good. Now, Mr Black, take this and you can go back to the common room.'

Sirius took the ghastly liquid and shuddered with a scowl, 'Thanks.'

The five friends left together, Lily and James deep in conversation and Remus, Sirius and Peter discussing who could've cursed him.

'Well, it's most likely a Slytherin,' Remus said, 'We thought it might be a relative of Sirius.'

'Isn't the only relative you have here Regulus?' Peter asked.

'Oh yeah,' said Sirius thoughtfully, 'I forgot some of them left. Reg wouldn't curse me, I know he doesn't hate me that much.'

'Maybe it was Snape?' Peter offered, 'He hates us all.'

'Yeah, it sounds like something he would do...' Sirius said, his face deep in concentration, 'I'm... I'm starting to remember something.'

Remus stopped along with Sirius, but Peter continued walking when he saw McGonagall coming towards the trio.

'Mr Black, I understand you were attacked.' She said sounding a little concerned, 'Poppy says you don't remember anything?'

Sirius nodded, 'I didn't remember anything, but odd bits keep coming back to me.'

'Will you come with me to my office please? Mr Lupin can come to if he would like.'

* * *

><p>Sitting down in the big comfy chairs, Remus and Sirius watched Professor McGonagall sit and take off her pointy hat.<p>

'So, Mr Lupin, I understand you found Mr Black here?'

'Yes, he was at the bottom of the hospital wing's stairs. There was a lot of blood, but most of the cuts were on his back.'

'Yes, Poppy told me about that. It seems as though he was attacked from behind, a very cowardly attack if you ask me. Sirius, do you have any idea who attacked you, and why?'

'I remember little things, like I was on my way to visit Remus, and I was alone because Peter was in detention and James and Lily were on a date. Then it's mostly black, but I remember a bit more than before. I remember talking to someone, but I really didn't want to, and I was annoyed but I just wanted to see how Moony was doing.'

'I see. By the sounds of things, it seems like you were obliviated. Do you have any idea who could have done this?'

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, but only Remus spoke, 'We thought it might have been Severus Snape.'

'Snape?' McGonagall asked, 'It is a pretty big accusation to make, Remus. Do you have any reason to accuse him?'

'Well, we thought it may be one of his relatives, but none of them go here anymore. Then we thought the only other person who hates Sirius enough to curse him was Snape.'

Sirius nodded, 'After Peter mentioned it could be him, I started to remember more things.'

McGonagall nodded, 'I can see where your accusations come from. Now, Mr Black if you remember anything else, please tell me. I will investigate this further, and see you two in transfiguration tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr Lupin, Mr Black.'

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Sirius with scars makes me sad, but he was topless so... more toplessness to come! hehehe...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of Sirius/Remus fluff in this chapter... it's more awkward man crush than full blown slash... there'll be more Lily/James in the next few chapters!**

* * *

><p>The next day Remus awoke to a dreamy faced James, a still snoring Peter and a just waking Sirius. Despite having curtains to change behind, the four boys were so comfortable with each other that they got dressed in full view of each other, although Remus was still a little self conscious.<p>

James was already dressed and Sirius was just getting his clothes together, just like Remus. Carrying his sneakascope to his suitcase, Remus glanced over at Sirius to see if he was ok after yesterday's ordeal.

CRASH!

Peter awoke with a start and Sirius and James shot up and looked over to Remus, who had dropped his sneakascope and was staring open-mouthed at Sirius.

'Moony, are you alright?' James asked.

Remus ignored him, mulling over what he had just seen. Sirius' pale back was riddled with purple scars, the worst that went from his shoulder and curved round to his ribs. Remus grabbed him into a hug, whispering to him, 'Sirius, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!', memories of his dream coming back to him.

They were all shocked at why Remus was hugging a now topless Sirius, and soon Remus realised the oddness of this situation at hand, for he pulled away rather abruptly.

'What the hell, Moony?' Sirius asked, as Remus blushed and made his way to the dorm's bathroom.

'Scars on your back.' He muttered sadly, then left.

'Scars?' he asked James.

'Let's have a look then' he said, turning Sirius around and looking at his back, 'Merlin, Padfoot, some of these are as bad as Moony's!'

'That's probably why he hugged you, Pads, you know how he feels about his own scars.' Peter said, now at Sirius' side.

'I think you may be right, Wormy,' James said, as Sirius pulled on his school shirt, not bothering to button it up..

'I'm just going to check on Moony...' Sirius mumbled as he wandered over to the bathroom.

He walked into the stone-walled bathroom with red and gold tiles on the floor, and found Remus in the end cubicle having a shower, the majority of his body out of view being covered by a dark wooden gate-like door. The upper half of his chest was visible and the huge jagged bite mark on his shoulder looked fierce and fresh, as though it had only happened a few weeks ago, rather than when he was six.

'Hello, Moony!' Sirius called to his friend, who dropped the bottle of shampoo he was holding at the sound of his voice.

'Pad- Padfoot!' Mooney yelped, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist, 'What are you doing here?'

'Just came to see you...' he said hesitantly, 'Are you ok?'

'Yes... yes, why wouldn't I be?'

'Well, you did just feel me up topless and then ran away...'

Remus blushed hugely, 'Sirius!'

'What?' he said innocently, 'Hey, you can't just touch this' he gestured to his bare chest (with hardly any visible scars), 'and forget about it.'

'Sirius, what are you talking about?' Remus was confused.

'I saw this muggle cup once, it said 'once you go black, you don't do back'.' Sirius said grinning, 'I think it had me in mind.'

Remus choked, 'What!'

'Oh come on Remus, you know you can't resist me!' Sirius said as he shouldered up to Remus.

Remus gulped, feeling very uncomfortable, 'Sirius, what the actual hell?'

Sirius elbowed him in the ribs and laughed heartily, 'I'm only joking, Moony.'

Sighing to himself, Remus walked out of the bathroom feeling a little flushed, as Sirius stripped off and climbed into the same shower cubicle his friend was just in.

* * *

><p>Lessons went by as normal that morning, with only a few whispers about the faint scars on Sirius' face. It was only in double potions that afternoon that the real trouble started. Remus and Sirius were partners, laughing at the dreamy look James was giving Lily as they made love potions. Peter, unfortunately, wasn't in potions as he didn't take it for his NEWTs, preferring to take Divination instead.<p>

As Sirius added the final ingredient and started to stir the potion, his back started to hurt quite a lot. What felt like sweat soaked into his clothes, and he shivered slightly as the familiar metallic smell drifted to his nostrils. Something thick and red dropped from his face into the potion, making it turn deep red. He instinctively put a hand to his face and looked down at the blood stained hand.

'R-Remus...' he said, his voice shaky.

'Yes?' Remus replied, nonchalantly, too immersed in reading the potions book to notice the odd tone in his voice.

'Re-Remus I...' Sirius mumbled.

Remus turned around in time to see his friend collapse in front of him, blood on his face and hands, and dark stains forming on his grey jumper.

'Merlin!' Remus exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of Professor Slughorn and most of the class, who couldn't see Sirius behind the wooden table.

The werewolf picked him up roughly, revealing him to the class, some of who gasped, some (most likely Slytherins) who sniggered, and carried him out of the room to the hospital wing, not noticing Snape's pale but satisfied face.

Remus, now soaked with Sirius' blood, heard James call out to him. Slughorn must have let him go see his friend.

'Remus what happened?' James asked concerned.

'I don't know, he sounded a little odd, and when I turned around he just collapsed, covered in blood.' Remus said shakily, 'I think it's the curse from yesterday... it must be dark magic, the wounds wouldn't open again otherwise.'

James nodded solemnly as they climbed the hospital wing's stairs. He held the door open for his friends, and Madam Pomfrey quickly took the still bleeding Sirius to a bed in the far corner. She looked very grave as she peeled the shirt off to reveal the re-opened wounds.

James and Remus exchanged a worried glance as they stood back and watched Madam Pomfrey close and wrap the wounds in linen bandages.

Dumbledore and McGonagall burst into the room sometime later, looking rather worried at the unconscious Sirius Black.

'Albus, what do you suppose could cause these kinds of injuries? Dark magic?' McGonagall asked.

'I presume so, Minerva. Unless Mr Black starts to remember the attack further, we how no way of knowing exactly who carried out this attack, and speculation will not get us anywhere. I suggest we move Mr Black to St. Mungos, where they may be able to heal the dark wounds better.'

James looked a little relieved, but Remus looked worried at the apparent seriousness of the situation. The two teachers left to contact St. Mungos, while James wished Sirius good luck and waited outside for Remus.

Sitting down next to Sirius' limp body, Remus gripped his hand tightly, 'I hope you'll be ok, Padfoot. I'll visit you whenever I can, ok? We'll sneak over to Hogsmeade and get you some sugar quills and chocolate to make you feel better. I hope you won't be there too long, they'll find the counter curse I'm sure.' Remus blinked away tears, 'I really hope you'll be alright. You're like a brother to me, Sirius. You've always been there for me and I'll try to be there whenever you need me. Hell, even if you go to Azkaban I'll still bloody love you.'

Remus smiled a watery smile and stood up over Sirius. He bent down and gave him a big squeeze, hesitating before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek, and left to meet James outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? Review pretty pretty please !<strong>


End file.
